Awkward Sibling Talk
by Exotos135
Summary: awkward part can be debatable. Dipper is sad about something and Mabel want's to know what's wrong, simple summary for a simple story. One-Shot Dipper/Mabel, decipher the cryptogram if you dare.


DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

* * *

WKLV LV QRW SLQHFHVW

* * *

*The Mystery Shack, Mabel and Dipper's Room "7:00 PM"*

In the twins room, Mabel Pines was jumping on her bed while watched up and down continuously as Mabel jumped

"Haha! I wonder why Dipper never does this, it's so much fun!" shouted Mabel with enthusiasm

In that moment, Dipper arrived trought the door looking a bit sad as he went to his own bed

"Hey Dipper! You should try jumping on your bed!" suggested Mabel to Dipper

"*Sigh* Whatever" replied Dipper

Mabel stopped jumping once she noticed something was wrong with Dipper. Waddles also stopped as soon as Mabel looked at him, just as soon, she got off her bed and went to her brother's bed to try to find what was wrong

"What's wrong Dipper?" asked Mabel worried

"Nothing that you care about" replied Dipper

"Come on Dipper, you can tell me anything" said Mabel

Dipper looked at Mabel and raised an eyebrow, Mabel blushing once she understood what he meant

"Okay, maybe not everything, but you can tell me what's wrong" said Mabel nervously before changing to her normal tone

"I don't wanna talk about it" said Dipper

"Come on you know I don't like it when you're sad, tell me what happened" said Mabel

"I'm not in the mood" said Dipper

"Come on tell me. Tell me, tell me!" said Mabel

Dipper took a long breath before he started to explain to his twin sister why he was in such a sad mood

"Alright, you see it's about Wendy" said Dipper

"Here we go again" thought Mabel

"You see, I builded all my courage to ask her on a date. I went to her, and tried all I could... But all I could do was

ask her if she had something to do with Robbie, and all she answered was that they were only friends" said Dipper

"Wow... Wendy's not dating Robbie? I thought something was going on with those two" said Mabel

"Yeah it's weird isn't it? But that's not why I'm sad" said Dipper

"then why are you sad?" asked Mabel

"Well, I'm sad because no matter what I do, i just can't seem to ask Wendy to go on a date with me" answered Dipper

"Well Dipper, you know you need to do something" said Mabel

"Like what?" asked Dipper

"Hmmm... "Snaps fingers" I know!" shouted Mabel

"What?" asked Dipper

"You should try to ask a girl your age to go out with you" answered Mabel

"Hmmm, sounds good enough. But do we even know someone who would like to?" said and then asked Dipper

"Come on Dipper, don't tell me you already forgot about: Grenda, Candy, Pacifica-" said Mabel before pausing

There was a long awkward silence when Mabel realized what she just said, causing both of the twins to get a disturbed look on their faces

"Boy, that came out wrong" resumed Mabel

"Yeah, you're right" said Dipper

"Okay okay, let me try again: Grenda, Candy, Me-" said Mabel before pausing again

Another awkward silence happened as The twins got a bigger disturbed look on their faces

"Boy, that came even worse!" resumed Mabel

"Okay, let's just say Candy and Grenda before you make another mistake" said Dipper

"Uh-huh, but really you need to try someone else, Wendy surely doesn't return the feeling" said Mabel

"Yes but-" said Dipper before being interrupted

"But nothing, you have to ask someone else to go on a date with you that's not Wendy, trust me" interrupted Mabel

"*Sigh*... Maybe I could try" said Dipper

"Good, I'll help you if you need anything, in fact, maybe I could set up a date for you and Candy!" said Mabel

"Why Candy?" asked Dipper

"Why not Candy?" asked Mabel

"... Good point" replied Dipper

"Okay, let's get to sleep now" said Mabel

Mabel got out of her brother's bed and went to her own

"Wow, Mabel seemed to be a bit more mature when she talked to me" thought Dipper before looking at Mabel

Mabel had a sweater in her lower-half, making it seem that she had feet for hands

"Look Dipper! I have feet of fury!" shouted Mabel as she started to kick the air

"And she's back to her normal self" thought Dipper

Dipper briefly got out of his bed, turned off the light's. returned to his bed, toked himself and both of the twins went asleep

The End


End file.
